


Missing

by Saku015



Series: Mikorei Week 2016 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Something is not right with Mikoto.





	Missing

The three friends were sitting in HOMRA, each of them having one glass of fruit juice in their hands. While Totsuka and Izumo were chatting, Mikoto was glaring outside the window with a deep frown on his face. His body radiated so much tension that no one who were in their right minds would have called out for him. Of course, Totsuka was an exception.

”What is the matter, king?” Tatara asked, titling his head questioningly. Mikoto only grumbled, but did not answer.

”He is okay, do not worry,” Izumo chirped in with a smirk on his lips. ”His only problem is that his boyfriend is bedridden with flu, so he can not see him.” 

Because of the sudden burning aura that engulfed Mikoto’s body, Izumo backed off a bit. The red haired boy jumped up, then walked to the door and burst it open. Izumo told a silent prayer to the gods after Mikoto had left the bar that his beloved place was not destroyed by fire.

 

Mikoto stood in front of the apartment’s door without knowing what to do. He had his bag on his back with all of the books in it, but he did not have further plans. However, he knew he had to decide his next step eventually. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a woman who looked just like Munakata with her dark hair and purple eyes. Mikoto had to admit that he was quite beautiful. As she saw him, a smile appeared on her face.

”It is nice to meet you face to face, Suoh-kun!” Mikoto raised one of his eyebrows up in question. ”Reisi talked about you a lot.”

”I can imagine what,” Mikoto muttered under his breath which made the woman chuckle. Mikoto took the bag off of his back and reached out.

”You can go into his room if you want. He is asleep right now.”

At first, Mikoto wanted to say 'no' but then the thought that it would not be respectful came at him, so he changed his mind. He took his shoes off and walked further into the small apartment. When he found Munakata’s door – the third one from the right – he opened it quietly.

The room was dim because of the closed curtains, but Mikoto could still see the body sleeping under the covers. He put the bag down beside the desk and walked up to the bed. He looked down and saw his rival, slightly pale with his long dark hair spreading on his pillow. Mikoto lifted his hand up and caressed the other’s face gently.

”How could you be that stupid? Catching a cold, my ass!” He mumbled and placed his hand over the other teens’. He felt the shivers running through Munakata’s body. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his energy engulfing the other body without destroying it. After he felt the shivers subsiding, a small grin appeared on his lips. ”There you go!” He said, then leaned down and kissed the other on his forehead.


End file.
